gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Distraction
Distraction was a bizarre and short-lived game show based on the equally short-lived British game show of the same name with unconventional ways of playing. Many of the rounds had unusual challenges. Premise At the start of the show there were four contestants, usually two women and two men. Before the first round, they would "get to know each other", finding out about each other's embarrassing moments, unique hobbies, strange talents, or previous unflattering occupations. Most of the time buzzing in required contestants to drink either shots of hot sauce or a cold slush, having to smash a bottle over your head, stopping a fan with your face, and even urinating to ring in. The player with the fewest points at the end of each round was eliminated until only one player was left. The bonus round offered prizes, but there was a catch. If the player answered a question correctly, their prizes were unharmed. If not, a prize was destroyed either by wrecking ball, exploding, or dropping a weight on it. In terms of a car, a strong man would smash it or the three players that were eliminated would have a chance to wreck the car in the time allotted. Games Here are a few examples of games used. Brain Freeze Players ring in to answer questions by drinking a shot of blue raspberry slush and then slamming the glass down. Fan Club Players ring in to answer by stopping a fan with their face. Pie in the Face When players ring in, they are hit in the face with a pie tin containing something. It starts with pies, followed by mustard, then honey, then dried rice. Pissing Buzzers Players seat themselves in a toilet stall and to ring in, they have to "do a little wee." Usually the category has to deal with things that are "number one" or answers that involve the letter "P" in some way. The ring-in sound in this round was recycled from the game show Smush and would later be used on 100 Latinos Dijeron. Eyes Wide Open Players are strapped to electric chairs, and every time they blink, they are zapped. Players ring in normally to answer questions. About halfway through the round, the difficulty increases when people come out smoking cigars and blow the smoke in the players faces, causing them to blink even more. Nudist Turntable Nudists are presented and the answers to the questions given are on stickers on the nudists. When a question is answered, the players have to find the correct answer and pull it off--using their teeth--and place it on a board. International Versions The following countries that have previously did their versions of Distraction includes: *Brazil *Canada (French language only) *Czech Republic *Greece *India *Israel *Italy *Netherlands *Paraguay *Serbia *Spain *Uruguay *United Kingdom (country that originated the program) Trivia Carr would later appear as a contestant in the four-episode only reality competition series Jeff Ross Presents Roast Battle in 2016. Studio Hollywood Center Studios Music Alan Ett & Scott Liggett Inventor Based on the British show of the same name by David Taylor. Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Comedy Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Bizarre Category:British Formats Category:Comedy Central shows Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2005 premieres Category:2006 endings